Brian Beacock
Brian Keith Beacock (born March 29, 1966 in Hayward, California, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Byonko in Zatch Bell!, Renzo Shima in Blue Exorcist, Rivalz Cardemonde in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Takato Matsuki in Digimon: Digital Monsters, Walker Yumasaki in Durarara!!, Yamato Delgado in Battle B-Daman and Yumichika Ayasegawa in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Nick Tripp, Razzle, Neighbor (ep7) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Théo Barbot/Copycat (ep5) *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Blue Fox, Ninom *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Cavaco (ep13) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Gourdon, Mr. Waddlesworth 'TV Specials' *Globehunters (2000) - Trevor Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Civilian Soldier (ep1), Detective A (ep2), Masked Biker (ep3), Trucker B (ep3) *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Yamato Delgado, Joshua *Bleach (2011-2014) - Yumichika Ayasegawa, Boy A (ep311), Villager A (ep312) *Blood Lad (2014) - Shamkid (ep11) *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Andropov, Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep8), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep21) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Renzo Shima, Reiji's Friend A *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Renzo Shima *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006-2007) - Dengaku Man, 6 (ep13), U (ep13) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Chojuro *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Ryuunosuke Akutagawa *Children of the Whales (2018) - Tobi, Araphne, Jester C (ep10) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Rivalz Cardemonde, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Rivalz Cardemonde, Additional Voices *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Agumon, GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon, ShineGreymon, Agent (ep21), Medic (ep12), Soldier (ep24) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (2001-2003) - Takato, Additional Voices *Digimon: Fusion (2015) - Gravimon, Grizzlymon *Disney Stitch! (2010) - Country Singer (ep21), Pilolo *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Sneech *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Krillin *Duel Masters (2006) - Boy George (eps53-65) *Durarara!! (2011) - Walker Yumasaki, Crowd Man#4 (ep7) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Walker Yumasaki *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Walker Yumasaki *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Ueda (ep10) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2019) - Shigekiyo Yangu (ep18) *Naruto (2008) - Hotarubi (ep182), Mizura (ep183) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2019) - Allied Ninja (ep267), Allied Ninja (ep276), Boy (ep451), Chojuro, Flashback Man#2 (ep177), Flashback Ninja#5 (ep175), Flashback Voice#9 (ep175), Houichi, Land of This' Soldier (ep310), Leaf Ninja Attacker B (ep172), Man#2 (ep177), Reincarnated Ninja (Bird-Mask), Sakon, Sand Ninja (ep218), Sand Village Councillor (ep218), Santa Yamanaka (ep266), Shibuki, Shu, Ukon, Yashamaru *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Aoba Yamashiro (ep31), Hidan (ep38), Homura Mitokado (ep32), Man in Line A (ep34) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Jiro Shima, Messenger Yokai (ep22) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Jiro Shima (ep25), Satori (ep21) *One Punch Man (2016) - Geryuganshoop (ep11) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Ail/Seijuro Ginga *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Takeru Higa *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Takeru Higa *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Mr. White, Mr. Black (ep42) *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Kyoichi Shiba, Male Student B (ep8), Messenger (ep4), Punk A (ep1), Valflair (ep?) *Toradora! (2014) - Koji Haruta *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Shinnosuke Kunizaki, Zenkichi Otomi, Exorcist (ep12) *Zatch Bell! (2006-2007) - Byonko 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Takato Matsuki *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Bokomon *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - Takato Matsuki 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Male Electro-Fisher D, Male Villager G, Shige, Shiro *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Kuchiki Elder, Yumichika Ayasegawa *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Squad 10 Soul Reaper, Yumichika Ayasegawa *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Renzo Shima *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Chojuro, Shinki *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - Rivalz Cardemonde *The Laws of the Universe Part 1 (2018) - Eros 'OVA - Dubbing' *Yukikaze (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - Rivalz Cardemonde 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008-2009) - Rivalz Cardemonde Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Temple Crier A 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Money Heist (2017) - Arturo Román Video Games 'Video Games' *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Additional Voices *Gormiti: The Lords of Nature! (2010) - Nick, Razzle *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Hidden Leaf Ninjas, Sakon *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Tay 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - D-Roy Linker, Yumichika Ayasegawa *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Monokuma *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Monokuma, Monosuke *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Agumon, GeoGreymon, RiseGreymon *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Datamon *Drakengard 3 (2014) - One's Brother *Elsword (2016) - Raven *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Ally Soldier, Luthier *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - God Eater Male, Shun Ogawa *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Shun Ogawa *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Male Custom Voice#11, Male Custom Voice#13 *Grandia III (2006) - Ulf *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Sakon *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Sakon *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Sakon *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Chojuro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Chojuro, Sakon *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Hideyoshi Hashiba *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Keita Wakui *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Lloyd Irving *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Lloyd Irving *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Lloyd Irving *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (90) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (84) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors